


First Sunrise - Studs to Hoops

by poorrichardslegacy



Series: Kacxa Week 2020 (Galra Chronicles AU) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Kacxa Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy
Summary: How does it feel to take a chance and give your heart and soul to another? Acxa and Keith find out as a new day dawns.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Kacxa Week 2020 (Galra Chronicles AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959658
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	First Sunrise - Studs to Hoops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 1 of Kacxa Week 2020

Acxa stands on the balcony of the log cabin, staring out across the lake waiting for sunrise to peek over the waters. As she stands there, she reflects on the last 20 vargas.

How Keith confessed his undying love for her along the lakeshore, and how she finally overcame her fears and made the same confession to him. After more than four decaphoebs of missed opportunities and dancing around the subject, they were finally honest with each other.

Her thoughts shift to the night that is about to end. How, under the stars, they claimed each other. At first it was her claiming him. It was completely out of character for her, but she decided it was now or never. She missed an opportunity four phoebs earlier, when he was clearly receptive to the idea. She was not going to miss this one.

To her immense relief he not only did not object, but he reciprocated and claimed her in turn.

It was a sensual rollercoaster ride unlike any she had ever experienced. And one she thought she would never experience in her lifetime. Not after all the horrible things she had done. There was a burning desire and a sense of urgency to their lovemaking; yet there was also a tenderness to it at the same time. As she descended from the heights of the pleasure she experienced and blinked away a tear, she gazed deeply into the eyes of the man she loves. The love and the warmth in his eyes as he brushed away her tears of joy melted her heart.

Acxa reflects on her path to this moment. The horrors of the night her mother was killed on Corillia. The grim reality of the orphanage. The brutality of her time with Lotor1. Her life had spiraled down a deep and dark tunnel, out of her control. She was convinced she was destined to live the rest of her life alone and unloved.

Then she met Keith. The shining beacon who led her out of the darkness. Figuratively, and literally. First in the Weblum when he rescued a stranger, an enemy no less, from certain death. Then in the dense forests of Braylar IV, when he protected her from the poisonous Bralarian Hyenas after she tried to kill him.2 Finally, he saved her life at the last minute after her brutal hand-to-hand fight against Sendak, when Keith leapt from the jaws of the Black Lion and cut the renegade Galra commander down.3

In every instance he protected her and saved her life.

In turn, she found herself protecting him, and saving him. At Ulippa when she had Voltron dead-to-rights and deliberately pulled her kill shot.4 In the Thizonian system, following their last fight against one another, when she nearly killed him.5 Then again after the battle against Honerva’s mechs when he nearly died saving his birth planet.6

She wonders to herself what she did in her life to deserve the emotional bliss she and Keith shared last night.

As she ponders these thoughts, strong arms wrap around her waist, as Keith comes up behind her and nibbles on her earlobe. She giggles with delight at the tickling sensation.

Giggling like a schoolgirl in a private moment with her chosen mate. Something she never thought would happen in a million decaphoebs.

“Why are you up so early? Did I…did I do something wrong?”

She leans back into him, taking his hands into hers and wrapping them tighter around her. She turns her head and gives him a quick peck on the cheek as she purrs with contentment.

“You did nothing wrong. I just wanted to watch the sunrise. I wanted to…”

Her thought trails off as she becomes self-conscious about sharing her innermost emotions. It is something she has always struggled with, since the day her mother died. She does not want to make herself vulnerable to being hurt.

Keith senses her tension and takes a guess at what she is thinking. He spins her around, puts his forehead on hers, and looks deeply into her eyes.

“Acxa…what you and I shared last night…it is the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much. I want you to know that.”

Acxa gives him a peck on the nose and gently traces his scar with her thumb. “It was incredible for me too, love. Keith I…I love you so much.”

“Yet you still have trouble saying it, don’t you? Letting me see how you really feel?”

She looks down at the floor. “I’m…I’m sorry. It’s nothing you’ve done. I’m just…I put these walls up around my emotions…to protect myself.”

He gently places his hands on either side of her head, looking directly into her eyes. “Acxa, I promise you I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you in any way. I understand why you are so guarded. But, you don’t have to be with me. Not after last night.”

Acxa decides that now is the time to be completely honest with her lover.

“Keith, do you understand what last night really means?”

Keith flashes a warm smile to her. “I know that Galra mate for life. I know that Corillian females are the ones who choose their mate, and when they do, it’s for life. So, yes, I know full well what last night meant to you…because I believe in those things as well. Acxa, I _wanted_ you to choose me. For so long I have _wanted_ you to choose me. I’m _honored_ you chose me.”

He pulls out a small package from his pocket and presents it to her. “I also know a bit about Corillian bonding traditions. This is for you.”

Opening the package, Acxa’s eyes fly wide open with surprise. She looks up into Keith’s eyes as he follows Corillian traditions and makes the formal presentation of his bonding gift to her.

“I know that unmated Corillian females wear stud earrings. When they choose their mates, he is expected to present her with a visible expression of his love, for all to see. I understand that these are typically small hoop earrings. They are supposed to remind the woman of the reasons why she picked him as her life partner.”

“These earrings are made from Scaultrite, to remind you of the day we met. The rubies and diamonds that run in a band in the center of the hoops are from Braylar IV…where we each realized we had feelings for one another. Acxa, these are the expressions of my love for you. I hope you like them.”

Her eyes fill as she gazes first at the sparkling earrings, then up into the eyes of her chosen. “No Keith, I don’t just like them…I _love_ them. They are beautiful. Would you hold the box while I put them on?”

Keith’s heart bursts with love for the woman before him as he watches her remove the stud earrings she has worn since she was five decaphoebs old and replace them with the hoops.

She shyly looks to Keith, hope in her eyes. “Well…how do they look?”

“They are beautiful. But not as beautiful as the woman wearing them.”

Keith pulls her close, resting his forehead on hers and losing himself in her deep blue eyes. “Acxa, let’s make a promise right here and now. That you and I will never hide anything from each other, and that includes how we feel. I want you to know that you can trust me, because I know I can trust you. I make that promise to you right here and now.”

Acxa gazes deeply into Keith’s eyes, the windows to his soul, as her final defenses crumble. “And I make that promise to you, love.”

They turn to look out over the lake, and a moment later the first rays of sunlight appear over the waters, shimmering in the gentle waves.

“Our first sunrise as a mated couple.”

“The first of thousands, my love.”

Keith takes his mate, the woman to whom he has freely given his heart and soul, into his arms. He looks up into her bright blue eyes and sees his future looking lovingly back at him.

“Now _that_ is something we can both look forward to.”

1 Rejected by the Galra, [Chapter 4 General Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910512/chapters/49742474)

2 Return of the Prince, [Chapter 11 Cry of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913725/chapters/56123887)

3 Rejected by the Galra, [Chapter 12 Lions Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910512/chapters/49773326)

4 Return of the Prince, [Chapter 7 Tailing a Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913725/chapters/55294405)

5 Rise of the Black Paladin, [Chapter 16, Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074632/chapters/61938445)

6 Rejected by the Galra, [Chapter 13 The White Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910512/chapters/49773656#workskin)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the AU of The Galra Chronicles series. The timing of one event depicted in this story varies from that in the series, but the rest of the events referenced remain in synch with the series. Footnotes with references to specific works and chapters within the Galra Chronicles are provided should you choose to delve into the details of specific points of Acxa’s reflections (and I sincerely hope you do check them out.)


End file.
